


🌼 liar in the mirror 🌼

by mizzy_once



Category: Somi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzy_once/pseuds/mizzy_once
Summary: ═════════•°• 🌼 •°•═════════Somi gave it all up to be an idol - the bright lights, the support. And the daily training, and sleepless nights. But then she falls back into the same routine ballet had helped her to escape, yet made it worse at the same time. Pinching bits of skin, starving herself; she was seeing a distorted version of herself - not the reality that anyone else saw.That familiar pout? It wasn’t to look cute. It was how she really felt.═════════•°• 🌼 •°•═════════
Kudos: 1





	1. 1 || deliberate

_ Fake & True ~ TWICE _

Pink flowers adorned the bouquet thrown on the stage, golden spotlights shining as they danced around her.

Somi heard it before she saw it. The music cut off, and the dancers around her jerked. 

A few continued dancing, others ran off stage. Some froze, unsure of what to do.

_ I can’t do this anymore. _

Somi just held her pose, starstruck like a deer in headlights, until her body gave way and she collapsed forward, landing with a thud.

═════════•°• 🌼 •°•═════════


	2. 2 || end of a page

_ Trivia - Just Dance ~ J-Hope _

“Why did you do that?”

“Can’t you dance?”

“Are you okay?”

Voices swarmed around her head, sympathetic drowning out the negative ones.

“You’re fired.”

The last voice resonated the most, an icy tone cutting through her pounding head.

“Sorry?”Somi asked, looking up at the woman who had spoken - the same one who had accepted into this company, yet made her life so miserable at the same time.

“You’re fired. We’re in the Royal Ballet, you can’t just fall and expect to perform again,”the head, (name) continued.

“I’ll go back my bags then,  _ thanks _ ,”Somi replied coolly, surprisingly calm for being fired.

_ I’m not sorry at all.  _

Somi walked off the wings and back to her dorm, ignoring the intrusive stares and whispering voices.

_ It was time to quit anyway, I couldn’t do that any longer. At least it helped me gain popularity for what I really want to do. _

She snatched clothes from the floor left and right, until her suitcase was bulging. She grabbed her pointe shoes, and with one last look of despair she buried them under her clothes. Somi slammed the lid shut and tugged on the stiff zipper until it closed with a click.

Music always drew Somi back to dancing, no matter how bad the combination was. Like a flute, it would enchant her and lull her back.

_ “Follow the sound of the pipe, follow this song _

_ It’s a bit dangerous but I’m so sweet _

_ I’m here to save you, I’m here to ruin you” _

So maybe her dream was worth it.

═════════•°• 🌼 •°•═════════


End file.
